


I Want To Live

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: All other characters are mentioned in the story but they're not directly in the story, Depression, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, I don't know it's a diary entry, I'm projecting a lot, It's basically a list of those, Where you notice certain moments that you want to live for, You know that intermediate stage of trying to get better, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Stephanie writes a diary entry





	I Want To Live

As Stephanie winded down after a long day, she opened up her diary and picked up a pen in order to write down her thoughts.

“Dear Diary,

“I know this may sound weird compared to my other entries. They’re all about I tired I feel, and how I feel like I can barely muster up enough energy to get through the day, and how much I just want to not exist anymore, but I decided that I want something despite all that.

“I want to live. I want to see the look on my friend’s faces when I give them a birthday present or a surprise gift. I want to make my friends smile and laugh, and I want time with all of them. I want to be able to tell them that I love all of them every single day.

“I want to live for the quiet moments where there’s music softly playing in the background while it rains, and I hold a warm cup of tea while watching how the stream curls upward toward the ceiling. I want to live for the times when everything is quiet, and I feel a nice sort of calm.

“Yeah, I love the happy, excited moments, but there are moments that are more precious to me than anything, and those are always the quiet moments. I want to make more memories with my friends where we’re staying up late and finding stories in the stars. I want more memories of laying on a couch with Robbie while eating junk food because neither of us can muster up the energy to do anything that day. I want more memories of Sportacus quietly humming while he picks flowers.

“I want to see the times when Trixie goes bird watching and excitedly whispers what each bird is while staying quiet as not to scare them. I want to see the times when Stingy is sitting down by a tree and looking around at the town. I want to see the moments when Ziggy is exhausted and sleepy but still rambles on about nothing. I want to see the moments when Pixel knits while watching a television show.

“I want to sit in silence with Bessie as we do each other’s hair again. I want to pass out on the couch and wake up to find a blanket over me that I know Uncle Milford put again. I want to have those moments with everyone again.

“I want to accomplish something. I want to feel the satisfaction of completing a difficult puzzle or problem. I want to throw myself into everything and do my very best. I want to achieve my dreams.

“But, I realize that, in order to be there for all these moments I treasure dearly, I need to be alive. I need to live. I want to live.”

Stephanie closes her diary and put it away before going to sleep.


End file.
